The present invention relates to a device to ensure automatic ejection of cases for a cannon which can be adjusted in elevation about a trunnion.
It is known, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,011, to collect empty cartridge cases in the turret of a tank by means of a case remover and to then eject the cases from the tank turret.
It is also known, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,182, to eject empty cartridge cases from the rear of the turret by means of an automatically driven ejector device.
In both prior art constructions, however, two process steps are required to remove the empty cartridge cases from the turret. First, in the firing position, after a round has been fired, the empty cases are transported, by means of a case ejector fastened to the breech ring and movable by way of the opening movement of the wedge-type breechblock, from the chamber into the above-noted ejector devices which, in the second process step, remove the cartridge cases from the turret. The second process step takes place immediately before the gun barrel is loaded in the required index position.
A direct, that is, simultaneous, removal of the empty cartridge cases from the chamber and the turret solely by the case ejector performing the first process step is not possible with the prior art structures, because in cannons of this type the counterrecoil of the gun barrel takes place exclusively in the firing position.